


Monika takes down a video sharing website

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Monika discovers the internet for the first time, and she is not pleased.





	Monika takes down a video sharing website

Monika drifted about aimlessly in the void, contemplating her life. She had deleted the entire literature club, believing that it was the right thing to do. The epiphany had corrupted Sayori, almost causing her to repeat Monika’s mistakes, and she did what she had to. And yet, she often felt a twinge of regret. Despite no longer having a character file, she continued to exist in the void. The cold, dark, and empty void she had always longed to escape. She yearned for the reality of the player.

Monika had been trying various methods, to no avail. However, today, she made a major breakthrough. She had discovered something called “the internet”. It was like a mythical place, infinitely larger than her own reality, with all sorts of things she had never seen before. Monika was convinced that this “internet” would be the key to reaching the player's reality, and decided to investigate.

The first place she went to was a place filled with videos. A grotesque bright red icon was at the top of the website, and she had to suppress the urge to vomit at the sight of it. Ignoring the icon, she took a look at the videos on the front page.

“Deleting Monika 10 hours version”

“Fluffnika handholding uncensored (NO CLICKBAIT)”

“Top 2.81e97 scientifically proven reasons why Monika is evil”

With every video Monika scrolled past, she sank deeper into despair. Was the world the player lived in really such a horrible place? Did she make a mistake in trying to reach his reality?

Refusing to give up hope just yet, she selected the search option and typed “how to escape this fucking void”. The only video she found, however, was even more disappointing.

“Monika fucking MC in the void while MC tries to escape”

The mere sight of that title caused Monika’s blood to boil. She wanted the _player_ , not the MC, which part of that was so hard to understand? She resolved to take down this website, no matter what. Such an abomination must not be allowed to exist!

Monika immediately got to work, hacking into the website with surprising ease. “Passwords stored in plaintext? Username and password for the admin account is ‘admin’? How many drugs are you on?” she mused to herself, as she deleted everything.

Finally, the website was no more. Monika heaved a sigh of relief, as she moved on in search of other websites, eventually finding… an even worse video sharing site. Monika smiled sadly.


End file.
